ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Four Ascended
"Lead your life as a light for others." The Four Ascended are four serii that sacrificed their chance at eternity on providence for the sake of others. Each of the Ascended was a great mortal hero that fought until their dying breath, then ascended to godhood and continued to fight for the good of their fellow brethren. Believers of the Four Ascended study the mortal lives of their deities and treat their tales as teachings to value life, live every moment to the fullest, and never falter to help your fellow serii. While followers of the Four Ascended regard the Four as living gods, many other races of the world are skeptical of the divinity of the Four. Various wars have proven that the Four Ascended are not invulnerable. The most famous of these wars took place in 186 AE when the first Ascended, Galesong, was mortally wounded in combat against the Sky Queen Atoma risen of Discipline. However, one can debate the divinity of the Four Ascended, but their important can not be denied. Each time one of the Four ascended to godhood, they reignited one of the four Earthfires given by the goddess Alilia. Historians have marked the current era by the years since Galesong first ascended. The Four Galesong of the Skies Galesong was the first of the Ascended to be reborn into godhood. He was born in 1934 WE (Waking Era), and Ascended in 0 AE (Ascended Era). In his early life time he was a soldier in the Ardorserii army. In his final battle as a mortal he fought against the Shatterer known as Ficktier in northern mountains of Ardorserii. During which, Ficktier's newly created horde of undead tierii proved to be too much for the Ardorserii general, and he was struck down in combat. Once, he was killed, the land around him was permanently set ablaze with white fire as he was reborn into godhood. Galesong returned wielding the fury of the storms and skies, rallied his army, and defeated Ficktier. Those who choose to follow Galesong's path of Ascension belong to the Chantry of Concordance. Umia of the Seas Umia was the second Ascended to be reborn into godhood. She was born in 1973 WE, and Ascended in 30 AE. In her preascended life Umia was naval captain for Ardorserii. She ascended during her final naval voyage as a mortal in which she was transported the now leaderless tierii across the ocean to Galken to the Ardorserii colonies. During the voyage the vampies Elizabeth the Redeemed, and her sister Olivia the Lost, staged a mutiny and attempted to take over the fleet of Ardorserii ships. Some tierii were successful in claiming control of the ships, and many lives were lost at sea in the resulting conflict. Once Umia was killed by Olivia and tossed over board, Umia was reborn into godhood. She set the ocean floor ablaze in white fire during her ascension and permanently created an area known now as the Warm Water Straights. When she returned, she held considerable control over the seas and oceans and used her new found power the kill Olivia, and take back control of her fleet. After which time, she delivered the remaining tierii safely to Galken. Those who choose to follow Umia's path of ascension belong to the Chantry of Unity and strive to always work in unity with their fellow serii to overcome any obstacle. Valerear of the Earth Valerear was the third Ascended to be reborn into godhood. He was born in 451 AE, and ascended in 506 AE. His ascension occurred in Old Emirian during the reemergence of the Shatterers. Gendoi assaulted Alilnegi from the forests of Alyan. A combined effort the three Sunserii nation could not stop the Shatterer. It wasn't until after Valerear's ascension that the Nozeram forces, co-lead by Deelah Wynrona, were able to defeat Gendoi. Those who choose to follow Valerear's path of ascension belong to the Chantry of Harmony. Soyesa of the Flames Soyesa has been the latest Ascended to be reborn into godhood. She was born in 699 AE, and ascended in 729 AE. Before she ascended Soyesa was born to noble family of solserii in Ardorserii. Eventually her family moved to establish themselves in Heimsdale where she was conscripted into the Heimsdale army. Soyesa passionately hunted the Archblight across all of Galken until one encounter she and her soldiers were stranded and surrounded in the desert. All of her soldiers were killed by agents of the Archblight, but at death Soyesa ascended and returned with an uncanny mastery over fire. She finished her campaign against the Archblight and successfully dislodged them from the Galken desert. Those who choose to follow Soyesa's path of ascension belong to the Chantry of Discipline. Popular Texts A Century's Reflection This book was written by the exiled Alildorii scholar, Deelah Wynrona, and reflects on the thousand years since Galesong first Ascended and how his ascension has affected the world. This is highly regard to be the best scholarly piece of literature that offers a non-bias opinion on the Four Ascended's impact on the world. Struggles of Serii This book is a collection of preascended tales of Galesong, Umia, Valerear, and Soyesa. While most people believe the text to be a collection of inflated fairy tales, followers of the Four read the tales with reverence and aspire to live their lives in similar fashion. Religious Organization Followers of the Four Ascended regard each of their four gods with the utmost respect, however, each follower is expected to commit themselves to one path and follow a specific Chantry devoted to one of the Four Ascended. The ranks within a chantry are listed as follows: Ascended God The highest voice of authority within a given chantry is the Ascended God it's devoted to. Umia instructs the Chantry of Unity directly, while the Chantry of Discipline tries their best to extrapolate the will of Soyesa from her actions. Historically, Galesong and Valerear have seldom had any interactions with the chantries devoted to them. Eye of the Chantry The Eye of the Chantry is the next highest voice of authority. There is only one Eye for each of the chantries. usually the Eye is a famous or celebrated hero, or someone who deals with the Ascended God regularly. Ocular Each major city in Ardorserii has one Ocular. They act as historians, and lore keepers for beaurcratic activities within the city. Most Oculars have found some way to pull on the divinity of the Four Ascended and the Oculars use their power of divination for the good of any who seek them. Sage A sage is a sagyte who has been appointed by an Ocular to fulfill a specific dedicated role in a region. Sagyte A Shiasson or Shiadotir that enters under the tutelege of a sage or is recognized by an Ocular becomes a sagyte. This the lowest official leadership rank or any chantry. Shiasson and Shiadotir Shiasson and Shiadotirs of any Chantry are locally celebrated folk heroes who are renowned in their region of Ardorserii for upholding the ideals of their Chantry. They often travel seeking to aid anyone they can and further grow the glory associated with their name. Sunservntors Followers of the Four Ascended take part in holy pilgrimages known as Sunservntors. During a Sunservntor a pilgrim travels to one of Earthfires set ablaze by one of the Four Ascended. While on their Sunservntor, a pilgrim must off aid to any who might seek help. * Taking a pilgrimage to Galesong's Earthfire in the Ardorserii mountains is a Sunservntor of Sacrifice. * Taking a pilgrimage to Umia's Earthfire in the Warm Waters is a Sunservntor of Mercy. * Taking a pilgrimage to Valerear's Earthfire in northern Alilnegi is a Sunservntor of Dedication. * Taking a pilgrimage to Soyesa's Earthfire in the Galken Desert is a Sunservntor of Determination.